


Почему

by streakyfreak



Category: Eminem (Musician), Limp Bizkit (Band)
Genre: Bottom Eminem, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakyfreak/pseuds/streakyfreak
Summary: 30 ноября 2011.Маршалл многое не мог себе объяснить.
Relationships: Fred Durst/Eminem
Kudos: 2





	Почему

Маршалл не мог объяснить себе, почему оставаться наедине с Фредом Дерстом ему было всегда так неуютно. Настолько, что покалывало в позвоночнике, где-то в области поясницы, а затем искорками разбегалось по бедренным костям, тянуло паховые мышцы, и сводило дрожью всё тело. Резко передёргивало, оставляя лишь короткие искорки в кончиках пальцев.  
Эминем никогда не пытался объяснить себе собственное поведение с этим человеком. Он старался не задумываться о реакции Дерста на его, рэперские, выпадки в сторону фронтмена знаменитой группы. Ему не хотелось ни на секунду допускать мысль о том, что эти реакции не настолько однозначны, как ему хотелось бы думать. Отчего-то, при проигрывании ситуаций, происходивших между ними, даже случайных, у Маршалла начинало гореть что-то внизу живота.  
Слишком долго боролся сам с собой белый рэпер, боролся не на жизнь а насмерть, но в конце концов, пришлось признать, что женщины – не его стихия. И куда ты пойдёшь с этим. Хорошо, что Дре – человек с головой на плечах. Хорошо, что на пути попался Элтон Джон, который тоже не бросил его в беде. И эти люди никогда не оставят его одного. Но…как жить с тем, что противоречит твоим же жизненным принципам?  
А со временем Слим Шейди почувствовал, что дело обстоит куда серьёзнее. Если до этого ещё удавалось убедить себя, что отношения просто не для него, у Эминема есть работа и куча дел, дочери, хобби, и множество других вещей, то больше эти настройки не функционировали. Тело просило внимания. Собственное тело пугало Маршалла с каждым разом всё сильнее. Он ненавидел себя, он ненавидел новые ощущения.  
Он часами сидел один, иногда – запрокинув голову, чаще – просто закрыв глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Он ведь был уже давно не мальчик, чтобы так реагировать; и на кого! На представителей своего же пола. Эминем вновь и вновь прокручивал в голове свою жизнь, всё пытаясь найти ту отправную точку, когда что-то в его сознании дало сбой, но так и не мог этого сделать.  
И этот Фред Дерст. Откуда он взялся в его жизни? Почему он и его группа помогали ему в самые тяжелые времена? Ведь еще тогда Мэттерс почувствовал неладное. Несмотря на все уважение, он был так шокирован, что от греха подальше попробовал решить проблему агрессией. Совершенно искренне попытался ненавидеть всех их. Джона Отто, тихого, незаметного и улыбчивого. Сэма Риверса, чуть угрюмого здоровяка с добрым сердцем. Вэса Борланда, пластичного и ехидного, но внимательного. Леора Диманта, грубого и прямолинейного, но с таким лёгким характером…и Фреда Дерста. Вокалиста с очень странным, нечеловеческим голосом. Со взглядом зверя, хищника по натуре. Хищника с бесшумными мягкими лапами, которыми он ступает прямо в сердце.  
Что должен был делать Маршалл, когда слышал из телевизора их слова? То, как злилась вся их группа, как заслуженно на него злилась. И что он должен был чувствовать, когда на предложение подать в суд, Фред Дерст смотрел прямо в камеру, словно сквозь тысячи километров, прямо в глаза Маршаллу Мэттерсу, и говорил о том, что его ждут дела поважнее.  
Как должен был поступать Эминем, когда он вновь и вновь встречался взглядом с Дерстом на каких-то бесчисленных мероприятиях? Сколько уже раз он, как подросток, бежал в уборную, чтобы плеснуть себе в лицо ледяной воды. Сколько раз он смотрел в зеркала; дома, в гримерке, в каждом туалете; и клялся, клялся себе, что он это выдержит. Уверял себя, что в его сердце нет места чувству, похожему на это.  
Что должен был делать Маршалл, когда в его дверь раздался звонок. Куда было бежать, когда на него в упор смотрели голубые, пронзительные глаза Фреда Дерста. Когда он сказал «Хватит, Маршалл». Когда он сказал «Надо поговорить, Маршалл».  
Эминем никогда не боялся делать самые безбашенные вещи. Слим Шейди никогда не боялся высмеивать свои слабости. Но в тот момент их было только двое: Маршалл Мэттерс и Фред Дерст. И первому нужно было что-то отвечать.  
И, казалось тогда, что сердце человеческое не способно выдержать такое напряжение. И, казалось, не существует в мире тех слов, что могли бы все объяснить.  
Эминем никогда не понимал, что такого в Фреде Дерсте. Он так и не смог объяснить себе, что же было такого в этих бездонных голубых океанах глаз, что заставило его поверить. Просто поверить в то, что это больше не сон. Поверить, что все это долгое, бесконечно долгое время Фред его ждал.  
Маршалл сотни раз повторял себе, что такого не бывает. И одного лишь раза хватило, чтобы разрушить стены, возведённые им самим. Одно прикосновение. Одно слово. И один поцелуй.  
Эминем не понимал, почему, когда он выходил на сцену раз за разом, выплёвывая самые грязные оскорбления, Фред каждый раз обнимал его в отеле сзади и повторял одно лишь слово. Почему вся его группа с какой-то нежностью улыбалась ему вслед.  
Маршалл не мог объяснить, почему наедине с Фредом Дерстом ему было так хорошо. Настолько, что где-то в самой глубине сердца загорался огонь, снова и снова. И если он дрожал, или дул слишком сильный ветер, или в душе шли дожди, ему хватало лишь только вновь посмотреть в бездонные голубые глаза.


End file.
